What's Going On?
by Firnantowen
Summary: Zell wakes up one morning and finds that many things are very, very different... too different for his likings. Please read & review. This is my first fic ever, so please be nice! ^_~ Oh, and it's rated PG13 for language, and one male/male relationship


What's going on?  
  
  
One day at Balamb Garden, Zell woke up and lay in his bed thinking to himself. He thought, "Gee, just another normal, boring day..." He hopped out of bed and got ready for his normal, boring day...or so he thought.  
  
As Zell walked outside of his dorm room, he was greeted by Squall. But Zell noticed that there was something different on Squall, something very uncanny that he couldn't put his finger on... Then he realized what was so weird about Squall: he was actually smiling! And in a very freaky, overly happy sort of way.  
  
"Hiya, Zelly Boy! How's it hangin'?" Squall said as he gave Zell a high-five. "How are you? Isn't it a wonderful day?"   
  
"Dude!" Zell said to Squall. "What the Hell is up with you?!? Why're you so happy all of a sudden?"  
  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Zelly Boy?" said Squall. "There's nothing at all different about me today! I'm always like this. I was just on my way to go see Rinoa."  
  
  
"Whoa, man, you've got problems... I thought you hated Rinoa!" said Zell.  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Squall replied. "Rinoa is the love of my life. I can't bear to be apart from her."  
  
  
Zell was shocked. "OK, Squall, whatever you say..." said Zell, very confused at what he had just heard from Squall.  
  
  
"Alrighty, then. Goodbye Zelly Boy!" said Squall. Squall waved goodbye to Zell and continued on his way.  
  
  
Zell said to Squall, "Hey! DON'T call me ZELLY BOY, DUMBASS!!"  
  
  
  
  
The second after Squall left, Zell saw Selphie and ran over to talk to her.  
  
  
"Hey, Selphie! Boy, am I glad I ran into you!" he said to Selphie, "Have you seen Squall lately? He's actin' really weird... Have you noticed that?"  
  
  
"......no" said Selphie very quietly.  
  
  
"Are you sick or something, Selph? " Zell asked Selphie.  
  
  
"No... why do you ask?" Selphie replied.  
  
  
"You're not your usual crazy, excited, talkative self today." Zell replied.  
  
  
"I'm no different today..." said Selphie.  
  
  
"Damnit! What the Hell is everyone's problem?!?" said Zell angrily.  
  
  
"What do you mean, Zell?......I gotta go. Bye." Selphie said  
  
  
"Whoa, this is really starting to get wierd..." said Zell.  
  
  
  
  
Zell decided to head over to the Training Center to practice some of his fighting moves. On the way there he ran into Seifer, and hit the side of Seifer's left arm.  
  
  
"Oh Shit... Now come the pain and name-calling..." said Zell sadly. He was ready to defend himself against Seifer's beatings.  
  
  
...But nothing came.  
  
  
"Huh? What are you waiting for, Seifer? Ain't you gonna hit me or something, and start calling me Chicken-Wuss?" asked Zell in a very confused tone of voice.  
  
  
"Why would I ever want to hurt you Zelly?" asked Seifer.  
  
  
"Um, because you hate my guts and every other part of me?" said Zell.  
  
  
Seifer laughed and said, "Where did you ever get that idea? Gosh Zell, you're such a kidder!" Seifer then slapped Zell's back playfully.  
  
  
"WHAT? Are you saying that you're not gonna beat me up like you usually do?!?" said Zell, both surprised and glad at the same time.  
  
  
"No way!" Seifer exclaimed. "Is that any way to treat your best friend?"  
  
  
"What the Hell do you think you're saying Seifer! You and I both know that we're mortal enemies!" said Zell  
  
  
"No way!" said Seifer. "We've always been best friends. Come on pal, give me a hug!"  
  
  
"Get AWAY FROM ME, you FREAKASS!" said Zell.  
  
  
Zell slowly backed away from Seifer, as Seifer started to come towards Zell with his arms spread apart. Zell then turned around and started running in the other direction.  
  
  
"Shit. This is getting really scary." Said Zell. "I'm going back to my dorm, where I'll be safe from all these wierdos..."  
  
  
  
  
On the way to his dorm, Zell caught sight of Irvine. He knew that he was in store for another strange situation.  
  
  
"Aw, Shit." Zell said. "At least I'm prepared for something to be screwed up this time..."  
  
  
"Hey, Zell! You're lookin' pretty good today. You look so buff...Been working out?" said Irvine as he eyed Zell up and down.  
  
  
"Um, yeah. Thanks." said Zell. "Hey, I'm glad at least someone is normal around here for once..."  
  
  
"Yep." Said Irvine. "Just the same old Irvine."  
  
  
"Hey, Irvine?" asked Zell, almost afraid of the answer he was going to get. "Why isn't Selphie with you? Heck, why aren't any girls with you..."  
  
  
"Girls?" Irvine said. "Who said anything about girls? I don't need 'em. But about Selphie, I'd like to know where she got that cute dress of hers...I've been meaning to get one like it."  
  
  
"Oh my god..." Zell said, terrified at what Irvine had just told. "Please don't tell me you're g-" Irvine then cut him off.  
  
  
"Stop this chit-chat, Zell, and let's get down to business..." Irvine said as he started to take hold of Zell's hand.  
  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Get away from me, you fruit! Stop hittin' on me!" Zell said as he quickly pulled his hand out of Irvine's reach.  
  
  
"Aw, what's wrong baby? Afraid of a little fun with Irvy?" said Irvine.  
  
  
"Um, I'm kinda busy now so I gotta go, OK? Bye..." said Zell in a hurry.   
  
  
He walked away from Irvine until he was out of sight, and then suddenly broke into a run.  
  
  
"Man, this is by far the most disturbing day I've ever had in my entire life!" said Zell, running down the hall. He didn't care where he was going. Just as long as it would get him away from Irvine.  
  
  
  
  
Then, as Zell ran past the cafeteria, his stomach started to growl.  
  
  
"Aw, man!" said Zell. "I didn't realize that it's already lunchtime! I guess I got so caught up with all those freaks, I didn't realize what time it was! Damn, I bet they're already out of hot dogs..."  
  
  
Zell walked in the cafeteria, but was surprised at what he saw: there was no one in line.  
  
  
"Man, I knew it. They've gotta be out of hot dogs by now." He said. "Oh well. I might as well give it a try."  
  
  
Zell walked up to the cafeteria counter, and asked the lunchlady, "Do you happen to have any hot dogs?"  
  
  
The lunch lady replied, "Why, we've actually got tons of them. Go ahead and order as many as you like, young man."  
  
  
  
"SCORE!!! I'll take ten hot dogs!" said Zell excitedly.   
  
  
"Sure. Here you go," said the lunch lady as she gave him a plate piled high with hot dogs.  
  
  
"Dude! I don't care about all that other crap that's happened to me today," said Zell. "As long as I have hot dogs, nothing else matters..."  
  
  
"I must be dreaming," said Zell as he took one bite of the biggest, juiciest hot dog on his plate...  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Zell woke up and found himself in his bed. It was dark, and the clock on his bedside table read 3:17 AM. Zell then realized the corner of a pillow in his mouth. He immediately spit it out.   
  
  
"EEEEWWW!" said Zell, disgusted. "I can't believe that was actually in my mouth!"  
  
Zell then sat up in his bed. He sighed and said, "Man, how I wish that wasn't just a dream... I don't care how different everything else was. I just really wanted a goddamn hot dog. Well, I might as well get some sleep while I still can."  
  
  
  
The next day Zell woke up, and saw that it was almost noon  
  
"Oh Shit!" he said as he struggled to get dressed and rush over to the cafeteria in time.  
  
When Zell got there, there was a long line, but it wasn't as long as it usually was...  
  
"Oh, man! I need a hot dog! Even if I get just one, I'll be happy!" said Zell impatiently.  
  
  
Zell finally reached the beginning of the line, and asked the lunch lady if she just happened to have any hot dogs.  
  
The lunch lady then said, "As a matter of fact, we have one more left."  
  
"What! You really mean it?" Zell said.  
  
The lunch lady nodded and handed him the hot dog.  
  
"Somebody! Pinch me so I know I'm not dreaming!" said Zell.  
  
Just then, Seifer walked past Zell and heard him, so he gave Zell a hard punch in the arm.  
  
"OW! I said a 'pinch' not a 'punch', jackass!" Zell said angrily.  
  
"I know, Chicken-Wuss. That's why I did it," said Seifer, laughing.  
  
"Oh, well. At least I know I'm not dreaming," said Zell. " My motto is 'Hot dogs are bliss'"  
  
"Ok, whatever Chicken-Wuss. You do that. You go on over to your magical hot dog land" said Seifer.  
  
But Zell didn't even hear Seifer. He took a bite of his hot dog, and nothing else in the world seemed to matter...  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
I hope you guys liked my story! I know the ending's kinda wierd, but this is my first fic. I worked really hard on it. Please review it and tell me what you think! It would really help me out a lot.  



End file.
